IDK,(please help me gimme the title)
by L'Mi Ca Vocaloid Fanfiction
Summary: Masih dengan cueknya. Sang diva melenggok di sepanjang jalan menuju bangunan utama sekolahnya. Namun, sepasang mata biru sapphire memandang luka dengan tatapan bosan, lalu mengambil ponsel luka. Membuat semua orang tertuju padanya. "apa tak ada pekerjaan lain selain main ponsel luka,..ah luka-hime.." sindir pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang diikat ala samurai, mulutnya tak hentin
1. Chapter 1

1st Chapter

"ehhh,..luka megurine lewat gerbang utama..!" teriak salah satu siswa saat melihat sosok cantik salah satu diva jepang. Dan langsung di sambut para fans gadis berambut smokey pink panjang itu di sepanjang jalan gerbang

"luka~ ohayouu..!" teriak salah satu fans luka. Namun luka tak merespon. Hanya diam sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya

"luka~ bagaimana kabarmu,..luukaa..~" teriak para siswa lagi, luka berangkat sangat pagi, sehingga hanya beberapa siswa yang menyambutnya. Kebiassaan dang diva saat bersekolah adalah berangkat terlambat, atau berangkat lebih awal untuk menghindari kejaran fans

Masih dengan cueknya. Sang diva melenggok di sepanjang jalan menuju bangunan utama sekolahnya. Namun, sepasang mata biru sapphire memandang luka dengan tatapan bosan, lalu mengambil ponsel luka. Membuat semua orang tertuju padanya.

"apa tak ada pekerjaan lain selain main ponsel luka,..ah~ luka-hime.." sindir pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang diikat ala samurai, mulutnya tak henti mengunyah permen karet sambil meneruskan game yang luka mainkan di ponselnya

"..kembalikan ponselku.."pinta luka, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemuda jangkung bernama gakupo tersebut

"nih, ambil kalau bisa.." gakupo menaikkan tangannya membuat luka sedikit melompat-lompat untuk mengambil ponselnya. Kalau saja tak ada nomor penting di ponselnya, luka tak akan sekeras itu mempertahankan ponselnya

"kem-ba-li-kan..!" luka memegang pundak gakupo sebagai tumpuannya melompat, namun..gakupo malah tersenyum puas,..ia menundukan badannya dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik luka

PUKK~

Permen karet yang ia makan meletus tepat di wajah luka. Dan membuat wajah luka terkena permen karet

"luka-hime..!" begitu panggilan luka di depan fans-fansnya, para fans dengan cepat memberikan luka tissue, lap, atau apalah untuk membersihkan wajah sang idola

"ini aku kembalikan, ini sebagai pelajaran agar kau tak terlalu cuek,..^^" gakupo menaruh benda softpink flip itu di saku kemeja luka, lalu berlari meninggalkan luka yang sibuk membuang permen karet yang melekat di wajahnya

"bastard..!" umpat luka pelan, namun jantung luka berdetak lebih kencang membuat wajah cantik luka mulai memerah, mengingat hidung mereka sempat bersentuhan gara-gara peristiwa tadi

Megurine luka, dan kamui gakupo.. luka remaja yang duduk di kelass 3-2 di sebuah SMA terkemuka di tokio dan gakupo kamui, remaja yang bersekolah di kelas 3-2, namun berada di sekolah swasta yang bersebelahan dengan sekolah elit luka itu selalu memulai hari-hari dengan begini. Ada saja tingkah gakupo untuk menjahili luka, dan yang sangat dibingungkan. Gakupo selalu saja mendapat free acces ke dalam sekolah elit itu.

…..

"luka-chan..? apa kau taka pa.." Tanya kaito, seorang pemuda berambut biru, pada luka yang merupakan teman paling dekatnya

"..aku sudah biasa diseperti itukan oleh si 'pretty' itu, kau tahu sendiri kan..? gadis cantik bernama luka itu langsung duduk di tempat duduknya, tepat di pojok kelas, disamping sahabatnya kaito

"apa kau tak pernah ada keinginan untuk membalas..?" Tanya kaito lagi sambil memakan es krimnya

"kalau di balas malah makin menja-AWW..!" luka sedikit menjerit kaget. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya

"dia mulai.."gumam kaito pelan saat ia lihat pemuda berambut ungu yang melempar bola kertas ke kepala luka

"hh..!" luka langsung menutup jendela kaca. Membuat gakupo tak dapat melempar kertas lagi kepada dirinya. Yah~ beginilah resikonya. Ruang kelasnya kebetulan bersebelahan dengan ruang kelas gakupo yang notabene berbeda sekolah

"…"gakupo duduk di jendela, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela sekolah luka dengan ranting

"…luka-apa harus dibuka" Tanya kaito yang mulai terusik dengan aktifitas gakupo

"terserah kau sajalah~" luka masih sibuk dengan novel tebalnya. Mengabaikan gakupo

TENG~..! TENG~..! TENG~..!

Bel 3kali, membuat kaito mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka jendela dan memilih untuk duduk manis di samping luka.

Para siswapun langsung memasuki ruangan kelas dengan fassilitas luar biasa itu dengan teratur. Menunggu kedatangan sang guru yang akan datang. Setiap pasang mata sempat melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok tampan gakupo yang masih dengan asik bersiul-siul sambil mengetok-ngetok kaca. Dan tak lama ssetelah semua anak masuk kekelas. Gakupo membuka kertas panjang dengan tulisan merah yang membuat semua mata tercengang padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Disitu tertulis "GAKU 3 LUKA" dengan tulisan huruf capital yang makin memperjelas tulisan.

"..hh..bisa kah kau diam..!" luka mulai naik pitam. Ia membuka kaca jendela dan langsung mengomeli gakupo. Kedudukannya sebagai ketua kelas membuatnya menanggung beban kelas.

Chuuu~

"sleeping beauty gak boleh marah-marah ^^" gakupo tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi putih porselen luka yang merona memerah setelah gakupo mengecup hidung mancung luka.

"PERGI KAUU…!" luka menonjok perut gakupo dengan sangat keras. Membuat lelaki tampan itu terjengkang masuk ke kelasnya

"l-lu-luka-chan.." kaito menggeser posisi bangkunya. Menjauh dari luka yang terbakar emosi

"apa.!" Luka langsung menunduk. Menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena kelakuan gakupo tadi

"a-ano,..a-apa kau sudah jadian dengannya..? t-tadi,..kau bercium- "

BRAAAAAKKKK…..!

Dengan sekali tendang, kaito terjerembab membuat para siswa dengan cekatan membawa jasad(?) kaito yang sudah hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Dan dengan jatuhnya 2 korban. Tak ada satu pun yang berani menegur luka.

….

Sedangkan di sekolah swasta milik gakupo..

"gakupo.." gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek menendang-nendang perut gakupo yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya "makanya, jangan aneh-aneh,..kau tahu sendiri kan kalau cewe itu lebih yandere dari aku.." meiko sakine. Begitu nama yang terpampang di kemeja seragam putihnya yang ketat. Rok pendek biru tuanya juga ia gunakan dengan ketat, membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang indah terlihat jelas

"ahh~,..tapi..wajahnya manis,..tak seperti kau waktu sedang mengamuk meikoo~" gakupo menyingkirkan kaki meiko yang dibalut kaus kaki hitam selututnya

"jadi aku tak manis? Seumur-umur setelah kutolak, kau tak pernah memujiku lagi ==" meiko duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan kursi gakupo

"kau menolakku saat upacara, apa kau gila..itu sungguh memalukan kau tahu!" gakupo mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih terasa sakit atas tonjokan luka

"lagian,..aku kan tak mau jadi mangsamu, playboy cap terong~" ejek meiko sambil meminum sodanya

"hahh~,..begini-begini juga banyak yang suka kan? ^^"

"kecuali makhluk smokey pink ituu~" tambah meiko sambil memukul kepala gakupo dengan botol sodanya

"ahh~, jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi soal dia,..sudah sudah..! sebentar lagi guru akan masuk kan~"

"wah~ kau jangan mentang-mentang kau itu bukan ketua osis yang merangkap ketua kelas, jangan kau seenaknya menyuruhku~,.." meiko mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun tetap saja mengikuti apa kata-kata gakupo

"hemm~ ^^" gakupo melirik kearah luka, yang menunduk menutupi wajah merahnya, sambil bibir mungilnya tetap berumpat pelan..yang lebih mirip seperti menggumamkan mantera "tuh, kan..manis..fufufu~"

….

Jam sekolah telah usai, menjadi anggota osis membuat luka mendapat jatah pulang akhiran. Apalagi ini rapat osis akhir bulan untuk mengurus liburan musim panas yang akan di adakan oleh sekolah elit luka.

"hhh~,.."luka menghela nafas panjang melihat banyaknya berkas-berkas yang harus ia fotokopi. Untung saja tak ada jadwal manggung untuk minggu ini

"lily-san, apa taka pa meninggalkan temanmu disini" Tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dengan setelan hitam dan dasi yang formal. Ditambah lagi kacamata yang bertengger di wajah tampannya

"luka-apa taka pa aku tinggal dulu..?" Tanya gadis berambut yellow blonde panjang dengan poni yang panjang pula

"uhm,..tak apa lily ^^ eh~..?" mata ocean blue luka menangkap sosok yang sepertinya asing baginya

"ah,..iya ini teman,..err..mantan senseiku waktu smp,.ia ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah" lily mengenalkan senseinya pada luka

"kiyoteru, hiyama hiyoteru..sensei di smp dekat sini,.." pria yang ternyata guru itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan

"megurine luka, ah~ salam kenal sensei ^^" luka terssenyum manis pada pria berumur 20-an itu

"kami duluan ^^" sosok guru tampan itu mulai menghilang dari pengelihatan luka. Disusul sosok perempuan cantik berambut yellow blonde bernama lily

"sendiri lagi,.."gumam luka pelan sambil mengepang rambut someky pinknya, menunggu mesin putih besar di ruangan itu mengeluarkan hasil fotokopian

"ada aku kok, luka,..err..luka-hime gak sendirian,..hehehe~" suara yang sangat familiar bagi luka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gakupo kamui. Pemuda brandalan dari sekolah sebelah

"eh,..k-kaau.! Darimana kau masuk..!" luka tersentak kaget melihat sosok pemuda jangkung itu di depan pintu

"tak usah ditanya, kau sudah tahu kan darimana aku biasanya masuk.." pemuda itu berjalan mendekati luka dengan tenangnya "kau belum pulang..? ada keperluan apa sampai sore gini..?"

"..memangnya penting buatmu huh?" luka kembali sibuk dengan file-filenya yang harus di fotokopi

"tidak sih~ aku kan hanya basa basi.."

"…."

Hening

Hanya suara mesin fotokopi dan detakan jarum jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Namun tak lama, suara langkah kaki gakupo semakin mendekat kea rah luka. Membuat jantung luka berdegup kencang, ditambah posisi gakupo yang berada menempel di belakangnya

"jalan yuk~"

"gamau.."

"bukannya kau butuh hiburan?"

"tidak"

"ayolah,..jangan terlalu benci denganku, nanti suka lho~" gakupo memeluk tubuh ramping luka. Wajah luka memerah seketika, ia hanya dapat terdiam sambil memegang tumpukan berkas

"…."

"kenapa tak respon?"

"…"

"ah! Itu berarti setuju, aku tunggu setelah kau selesai memfotokopi yah! :D" keputusan sepihak, salah satu kebiasaan gakupo yang membuat luka jengkel

"W-WHAT..! t-tapi kan aku g-…"

"…" tangan besar gakupo tak sengaja menyenggol gundukan empuk yang berada di dada luka saat luka berusaha melepass pelukan gakupo

"MESSSUUMM….! PERGI KAAUU..!" luka melempari gakupo dengan berkas-berkas yang sudah ia fotokopi

"BAKA..! aku tak sengaja..! hei..! berkasmu..! ah,..~sobek..?"

"BERKAAAASSKUUUUUU….!"

…

"bodoh, kita jadi sampai malam kan.." gerutu luka sambil mencoba mengurutkan berkas

"maaf,..ini kan salahmu juga..aku kan hanya tak sengaja menyentuh itumu.." elak gakupo

"sentuh! Kau meremasnya bodoh!"

"bohong! Aku tak sempat meremasnya..! kau keburu megamuk!"

"2remasan dan aku merasakan itu baka..!"

"oh,.. itu kan gerak refleks, salah sendiri kau merangsangku"

"a-aku tak sengaja merangsangmu bakamui..!"

"apa kau juga terangsang..?"

"…"

Lagi-lagi hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Desiran angin malam memainkan rambut panjang keduanya. Jam dinding putih yang terpampang di atas jendela sudah menunjukan pukul 19.23 makin mempertegas suasana malam hari di sekolah itu

"apa aku boleh pulang sekarang.." pinta gakupo, namun luka tak merespon "aku anggap itu ya, aku permisi.." gakupo berdiri dari meja lalu menyerahkan tumpukan berkas kepada gadis cantik di depannya itu. Lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan osis sma terpandang yang masih diterangi lampu. Seperti biasa. Setiap malam seluruh lampu di dalam sekolah seperti ruang kelas bahkan koridor itu dimatikan jika tak ada aktivitas

"…..g-ga-gakupo..stay here..!"

"eh..? apa..? itu benar kau yang berbicara kan..?"gakupo mngurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu

"…..tidak,.! pergi sana..!"

"ok, aku pergi"..kali ini sosok jangkung itu tak terlihat lagi. Termakan oleh gelapnya korisor sekolah

"..ga-gakupo…?" luka kembali memanggil nama pemuda tampan itu. Memastikan keberadaannya "bakamui..? apa kau sudah pergi….?" Lagi-lagi luka memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan sedikit ejekan

[Luka's POV]

"kamui,..gakupo..?"

Aku masih berharap sosok bishie itu masih disini, namun sepertinya itu Cuma harapanku.

Ku lirik jam tangan putih kesayanganku, sudah hampir pukul delapan malam, aku lirik jam dinding ruang osis, benar…ahh~ dasar makhluk banci! Meninggalkan gadis ah! Artis sendirian di sekolah malam-malam seperti ini. hh~ harusnya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya dengan melihat penampilannya itu. Rambut ungu yang jauh lebih panjang dari rambutku,. Bulu mata yang lentik tanpa mascara, bibir yang merah menggoda, badan jangkung dan dada bidang yang se- eh! Hei..! kenapa fikiranku makin kacau saja /

Aduh~, kata-katanya dan gerak tubuhnya tadi benar-benar merangsangku, ya! Aku terangsang oleh makhluk aneh itu..ah ah! Harus aku buang jauh-jauh fikiran negatifku ini.!

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Tertutup. Tapi kenapa dingin, apa karena aku lupa pakai cardigan? Ah~ entahlah, tugasku sudah selesai..sekarang tinggal meminta supir untuk menjemputku

"damn,.." aku lupa batere hapeku habis, aduhh! Mana gak inget nomer supirku,..masa harus pulang sendiri..? semalam ini..kyaahh..! untuk melewati koridor saja aku sudah takut, apalagi jalan untuk mencari taxi..!

Aduh~,..aku merinding,..kenapa ini..? fikiranku bergelut antara ketakutan dan..err..gakupo..ya aku memikirkan pria bodoh itu

SRKK~SRKK~

"eh..?" aku menengok ke belakang,..tak ada apa-apa di ruangan ini, hh~ memang lebih baik aku cepat cepat pulang sebelum makin malam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor, oh tuhan! Benar-benar gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan yang menembus kaca saja yang menerangiku

Nah disini..! tangga,..tempat yang sering di gosipkan ada penunggunya dan kali ini, aku sendiri disini tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun..ohh tuhaann~ semoga yang aku fikirkan tak kenyataan

BINGGO…! Akhirnya..! setelah 13 anak tangga aku berhasil selamat~ yey! Yey!..w aku sangat bahagia,..aku goyangkan pinggulku, menari mambo..ahh~ terserah~ mungkin ini hal paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan. Tapi masa bodoh~ toh tak ada yang melihatku sekarang

"SRRKK~..SRKK~"

"eh..?" aku menghentikan tarianku. "anybody here..?"tanyaku. ah! Aku mulai ketakutan,..ayo luka! Berfikirlah positif..! mungkin itu hanya tikus, atau satpam

"SRRKK~ SRKKKKK~.." lagi- lagi suara itu terdengar..WHAT IS IT…!.. bathinku terus berteriak. Aku putar pandanganku di sekitar koridor ini.. tetap, tak ada apa-apa selain aku. Hanya desiran angin malam dan detakan jantungku yang bisa aku dengar. Ahh~ aku sangat ketakutan

"tap..tap.." bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Bahkan bayangan nya terlihat di hadapanku. Aku tak berani menoleh untuk melihat makhluk apa itu. Yang aku lihat dari bayangannya, ia punya fisik yang tinggi, pundak yang lebar, dan rambut panjangnya terurai bebas dimainkan angin

"tap tap.." langkah itu makin dekat, oh tidak! Jangan bilang itu honne ona, atau sadako atau.. makhluk apakah itu.!

"…." Damn..! aku ingin berteriak ketika aku rasakan nafas hangatnya di dekatku. Uwaahh..! aku tercekat, tak dapat berteriak. Kami samaa..! help me..! I really need u r help now..!

[Luka's POV end]

[Gakkun #PLAAK Gakupo's POV Start..! XDD OWATA OWATA! #WHACK]

"hahahaha~…" aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, gilak! Si hime kalau ketakutan lucu banget, kulitnya yang sudah putih mulus itu makin pucat. Bibir kemerahannya terus bergetar pelan membuatku err~ ah lupaklan. Aku melihat tatapannya kosong, oh my terong, gw apain anak orang ini

"luka..?hei,..eh? luka-hime..?"

"hikszz.." ia terisak, aku lihat air mata meluncur bebas dari mata ocean blue cantiknya, yang tak kalah cantik dengan wajahnya tentunya

"lu-luukaa..?" ia tetap menangis, tak merespon panggilanku. Bahkan tak bergerak, kecuali badannya yang sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Aku beranikan diri memegang tangannya. DINGIN…! Gilak,..ini beneran luka apa hantu.. "lukaa..?"aku panggil nama gadis cantik itu sekali lagi, still not respon,..sepertinya memang harus di restart ==".

Eh! Tapi,..ini kan anak orang, masa aku restart sembarangan. Tinggal aja kali ya? Tapi kasihan artis gini kalo ditinggal, bisa-bisa kesambet paparazzi terus ilang terus mirip kasusnya lady Diana, eh! Jangan! Jangan mati..! ntar gw..eh! maksud gw entar sama siapa lagi gw ejek-ejekan? Lempar-lemparan kertas dan lainnya. KYAAAHHH,.. ini membuatku prustasii..!. aku remas kepalaku bingung dengan makhluk yang mendadak bak patung pancoran ini

"fufufuu~.." eh..? aku menunduk. Benar kan suara tawa ini dari makhluk manis cantik nan sexy didepanku ini?

"fuafaafaaaa…!" tawanya makin menggelegar,..membuatku takut. Wacchahell..! makluk seanggun luka kenapa ketawanya mirip nenek lampir

"k-kau,..kau luka-hime kan..?" aku mengusap mataku, menepuk pipiku dan menciwit pipiku sendiri, aku tak percaya kalau manusia prefect yang ada di depanku sekarang

"siapa lagi! Bakamui! Wajahmu sangat lucu saat kebingungan~ hahaha~" ia memegangi perutnya dan mulai tertawa lepas. Tawanya sangat manis,..ahh~ lebih baik aku memperhatikan wajahnya kan? Itung-itung cuci mata "eh! Apa lihat-lihat..! gak usah natap gitu bisa kan?"

"ok ok luka-chan ^^ senyummu manis banget sih~" aku menggodanya, dan dapat di tebak, wajahnya yang tadi pucat saat ini di hiasi rona merah. Benar-benar prefecto deh kata chef italic,.. bak porselen saja~ kalau dijual, aku mau beli 5 deh!

"..huh..! wajahmu yang bingung itu juga lucu~ ^^"

"eh!.."OMG..! kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang cenat cenut gini #PLAAK,..

"wajahmu merona memerah lho~"

"ah sudah lah, ayo biar aku antar kau pulang, kau takut kan..?" aku sampirkan mantel panjangku ke badan ramping luka. Semoga saja dengan begini aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang merona memerah lagi! Terus difoto deh! Tempel di mading, minta mbah gugel suruh sebarin XDD

"hikszz,..hikkszz…huuuwaaa…..!" ebuset..! kenapa nih makhluk malah makin kenceng nangisnya..! gw harus apa..! ah! Menurut buku tatang sutarman (sule tautau nongol) cewe bakal baikan kalo dipeluk. Uhm~ boleh juga di coba.. eh! Bukan dicoba, gw kan sering peluk-peluk cewe,..malah lebih dari itu

"hikszz,..hikszz" isakannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Langsung saja kupeluk badannya yang ternyata masih dingin dan bergetar hebat. Padahal, ia baru saja tersenyum sangat manis, dan bersikap layaknya bukan luka. Ah! Jangan-jangan kesurupan nih bocah!..sebodo ah~ yang penting bisa peluk-peluk artis secantik dan sesexy luka itu kek kejatohan toko duren di menteng dah!

"shh~,..luka-chan..jangan nangis ya.." kembali, aku lancarkan gombalan-gombalan dahsyatku sambil mengelus-elus rambut smokey pinknya,.. uwoo~ bau tobeeliitooobelii~,..jadi pengen gw makan nih makhluk XD

"hikszz,..hikszz.."benar saja ia sedikit tenang, syukurlah..aku ikut senang.. tanganku memegang dagu luka lali mendongakkannya sedikit. Ia terpejam sambil tetap gemetar. ku silakkan poninya agar wajahnya jelas terlihat lalu kuusap sisa air mata yang masih meluncur sedikit di pipinya

"jangan nangis lagi.." pandanganku konsen ke bibir indahnya yang bergetar pelan. Uhhh~ aku membungkukkan badanku agar mensejajari tinggi badannya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mengecup bibir perempuan yang merupakan musuh bebuyutanku ini..! oh tuhaann..! aku tak mau seperti ini, namun gerak badanku tak dapat mengikuti permintaanku. Bahkan mataku terpejam sambil semakin mendalami ciuman ini, aku tak dapat melihat bagaimana tingkah luka sekarang. Tapi..yang aku rasakan ia sama sekali tak menolak, apa mungkin ia mematung lagi atauu..? ahh! Entahhlaah..! aku berusaha menikmati ciuman ini,..untunglah, kurasakan badan luka sudah mulai normal lagi. Tak sedingin tadi

[gaku's pov end]

End of 1st Chapter

REVIEWNYAHHHH buat next chapter hohohoo XDD


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

Previous Chapter :: ~_Tapi..yang aku rasakan ia sama sekali tak menolak, apa mungkin ia mematung lagi atauu..? ahh! Entahhlaah..! aku berusaha menikmati ciuman ini,..untunglah, kurasakan badan luka sudah mulai normal lagi. Tak sedingin tadi~_

[Gaku's POV :: on]

"…" ia mendorong tubuhku lalu mengusap bibirnya. Ahh~ jangan jangan dia marah .

"„..L-luk-..megurine hime..?"

"just luka,..please.." ah,..dia pakai bahasa inggris lagi

"o-ok,..maaf buat tadi,..a-aku.."

"daijoubu,…bisa antarkan aku pulang kan..?"

"k-kau tak marah,..?"akhirnya kata-kata ini keluar dari mulutku,..

"..."ia hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menggenggam tanganku

"hhh~ aku benar-benar minta maaf"

[Gaku's POV :: end]

"Luka..? maaf nih,..aku pakai motor,."

"daijoubu,.." gadis manis itu tetap menjawab pertanyaan gakupo dengan kata-kata 'daijoubu' mempuat pria bernama gakupo itu makin bersalah

"hh~,.."gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang,..memberi helmnya pada luka lalu menaiki motor ninjanya (gyahahha aXDD)

"Kamui-san.."Luka memakai helmnya lalu menaiki motor gakupo

"..hmm..?"..'kamui-san..? dia kenapa,..kenapa dia memanggilku seperti ini?' fikir gakupo dalam hati

"a-aku tak biasa naik motor,..j-jangan terlalu cepat"walaupun tak terlihat jelas, yang pasti wajah luka saat ini merona memerah"

„"hmm~ ok megurine hime ^^"mulai menyalakan mesin motornya lalu menjalankan motornya perlahan

"jangan kencang-kenjang bakamui!"

"kencang apanya..! =="bakaluka" gerutu gakupo ‚syukurlah ia sudah kembali,..' bathin gakupo tersenyum "ah,..aku mau mampir ke minimarket,..kau mau beli apa,..biar sekalian.." tawar gakupo sopan

„",..tako.."gumam luka pelan

„"hee..?"

„"lapar,.."

„"hah,..?"

„"takoyakii~,.."

„"...o-ok,.." gakupo perlu memutar otaknya untuk mengerti apa maksud kata-kata yang di lontaarkan luka,..ia lalu mengarahkan motornya ke arah restoran tako

„"a-apa yang aku katakan..!" luka menegakkan tubuhnya,..kaget akan ucapan aneh yang ia lontarkan

„"nope,..just funny something ^^" gakupo tersenyum lalu memarkirkan motornya „"ayo turun.."

"hah,..?"

"kau lapar kan?"

"…."wajah luka merona merah, namun ia menuruti permintaan gakupo,..walaupun dibarengi gerutunya

Gakupo tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu,..ia membuka tasnya lalu memakaikan topi hitamnya pada luka

"eh..?" luka mendongak melihat sosok jangkung gakupo

"bagaimanapun kau ini artis, bisa susah nanti kalau ada yang lihat kan?" gakupo menepuk kepala luka pelan lalu menggandengnya memasuki restoran

"kenapa kau melindungiku..?"

"apa kau idiot,..aku tak mau di sorot publik" gakupo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lalu memilih tempat duduk di pojok yang jauh dari jendela

"bakamui..!" dengan kesal luka menjambak rambut panjang gakupo lalu duduk terlebih dulu

"ittai..! dasar tsundere..!" gerutu gakupo, namun tak membalas perlakuan luka "pelayan~.." gakupo memanggil pelayan untuk mendapatkan daftar menu

"ah,..tunggu sebentar tuan,..mau pesan apa..?" tak lama sesosok gadis cantik berambut kuning panjang menghampiri meja gakupo

"..L-lily..?" mata luka terbelalak melihat sosok cantik beryukata itu

"e-ehh,..l-luka..? g-gakupo..?" perempuan bernama lily itu terlihat kaget,.kaki jenjangnya mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka

"lho kalian saling kenal?"tanya gakupo bingung sambil melihat luka dan lily bergantian

"apa kau bodoh gakkun,..dia itu teman sekelasku,.." lily memberikan daftar menu ke gakupo dan luka.."apa kalian sedang berkencan..?" tanya lily dengan senyum sayu di wajah cantiknya

„"aa-aa.."

„"baka lily,..enggak lah ^^,..u know I just yours ^^" gakupo menarik tubuh lily, membuat gadis itu terduduk di pangkuan gakupo

"k-kalian pacaran..?" luka terbelalak tak percaya,..kenapa bisa lily, siswa high class sepertinya berpacaran dengan gakupo

"a-aaa..i-itt.." wajah lily memerah, berusaha lepas dari pelukan gakupo

"baru 3 hari yang lalu kok,.. ^^ ah~ lily-chan jangan cemburu,..aku hanya mengantar megurine pulang ke rumah kok" gakupo berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya

"kau tak selingkuh dengannya kan,..?"

„"uhm,..mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan yandere sepertinya,..bisa-bisa aku mati duluan sebelum jadian ^^,..eh aku pesan ini ya?"gakupo melepas pelukannya lalu menunjuk salah satu menu di daftar menu „"kalau kau megurine? Mau pesan apa..?"

„"..."

„"m-megurine..?" gakupo mengulang kata-katanya

„"hh~ lukachan? Kau mau pesan apa..?" lily menggoyang tubuh luka pelan

„"a-ahh tako..!"

„"hei kampungan,..tak usah teriak kali ^^" gakupo tertawa pelan „lily-chan,.. siapkan tako yang paling enak ya untuk himesama" gakupo mengelus rambut lily pelan

„"hmm~ ok u r highness ^^" lily tersenyum pelan lalu berjalan ke dapur

„"...luka,.. apa kau baik-baik saya?" memastikan sosok lily tak terlihat dari pandangannya, lalu mulai angkat bicara

„"...aku lapar,.."dusta luka, sebenarnya fikirannya hanya tertuju pada scene gakupo dan lily tadi

„"ah~ kau cemburu kan ?" gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka lalu tersenyum, mencoba menggoda sosok idola itu

„"b-bakamui! M-mustahil kan! Baka!" luka memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah lalu memainkan gantungan ponselnya

„"hmm~ ^^"gakupo tersenyum tipis lalu kembali duduk, menjaga jaraknya dari luka

„"..."

„"..."

Keadaan menjadi sepi sekarang, terlihat seperti ada jarak di antara pemuda berambut ungu dengan gadis berambut pink itu

„"hei gakkun,..ini pesananmu,..dan luka,..ini,.. ^^ selamat menikmati~^^" ucap lily manis sambil meletakan pesanan mereka

"arigatou lily chan ^^"

"eto,..gakkun..? tumben kau tak menggoda luka?"tanya lily penasaran

„"phtt~ mustahil~..kan disini ada my real princess~ ^^" goda gakupo

"bohong :p"

"o-ok,..bukan karena itu,..mulutku sedikit aneh karena tak merokok~" gakupo mengambil sumpitnya „"itadakimasu ^^" gakupo mulai memakan pesanannya

"ok,..kalau gitu aku tinggal dulu,..permisi.." lily kembali pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu

"hei,..dimakan dong,..mahal tuh!"

„"..." luka tak merespon

„"atau mau ku suapi?" gakupo kembali tersenyum licik

„"baka!,..itadakimasu,.." luka mulai memakan takoyakinya, berusaha tak termakan godaan gakupo

„"hmm~ gitu dong,..luka yang lagi makan gitu keliatan manis.."

„"..a-apa..?" wajah luka merona memerah

"tak ada siaran ulang :p" gakupo menjulurkan lidahnya lalu melanjutkan makannya

"…"

"…"

Suasana kembali hening,

"eto,..gakupo..?"

"hmm,..?"

"kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan lily?" wajah luka mendadak memerah,..jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat saat pertanyaan itu terlontar

"hmm~ dia keren, cantik, sexy, dan lagi rambut panjangnya itu ^^ poninya yang panjang juga,..menggemaskan ^^"

"menggemaskan..?"

"bikin gregetan pengen potong! XD heheh~"

„"..."luka hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi bahagia gakupo saat menceritakan soal kekasihnya itu ‚'jadi ciuman tadi hanya hiburan bagimu' tanya luka dalam hati

„"hei~ cepat,..sudah malam,..kau belum belajar kan..?" gakupo menyiapkan uangnya

„"biar aku yang bayar" luka meminum tehnya lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya

gakupo menahan tangan luka,.."tak baik jika perempuan dan laki-laki makan dan sang perempuan yang membayar.." ucap gakupo lalu berjalan ke arah kasir sambil menggandeng tangan luka. Tanpa di sadari oleh gakupo, jantung luka kembali berdetak kencang

...

22.00,..waktu yang cukup larut untuk seorang gadis baru sampai di rumahnya, sialnya luka tak hafal alamat rumahnya,..itu membuat mereka lama untuk mencari rumah luka

„"a-arigatou gakupo.." luka memberikan helmnya lalu membungkuk hormat

„"h-heii,..tak pantas kau membungkuk padaku..baka!"gakupo segera menegakkan badan luka kembali

„"k-kenapa?"

„"hmm~ kau itu kan hime,..tak pantas menghormati samurai bawahan sepertiku kan?" gakupo tersenyum kecut lalu siap memakai helmnya

Chuu~

„"o-oyasumi samurai-sama!" luka berlari memasuki rumahnya setelah dengan refleks mengecup bibir gakupo

„"...baka,.." gakupo memakai helmnya lalu menjalankan motornya ke rumah

….

"aaaaaa~~~" gadis berambut smoke pink itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran queen sizenya "sa~mu~rai~.." wajah luka memerah "aaa~ aa~~ aa~~!" gadis itu memeluk boneka guritanya lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan-kiri, membuatnya terlihat manis, seperti anak SD yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta

"..megurine-hime..? kenapa baru pulang"..tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berambut abuabu membuat luka menghentikan tingkah anehnya

"uhh~,.." luka segera duduk "bukan urusanmu kan.."

"tetap saja urusan saya megurine-hime"pemuda berkacamata itu mendekati luka lalu melepas sepatu luka

"kau itu hanya butlerku.."

"lebih tepatnya butler ayah anda.." ia mulai melepas kaus kaki hitam luka lalu mengambil piyama ungu dari lemari besar luka "dia,..siapa dia"

"bukan urusan kau honne-san"

"really?..but u r father give me trusted to safe u from annoyin" pemuda bernama honne dell yang merupakan butler keluarga megurine itu mulai melepas pita di kemeja luka lalu melepas kancing kemeja luka

"….. honne-san.? Apa kau tahu apa itu rasa cemburu?" luka membiarkan butler itu menanggalkan pakaiannya lalu menggantinya dengan piyama ungu

„"memangnya kenapa?"

„"..." luka menggeleng dengan wajah memerah"jantungku jadi berdetak lebih kencang tiap kali dekat dengan seseorang,..aku ingin selalu memeluknya" luka tersenyum kecut

„"...siapa dia..?" honne dell menyisir rambut panjang luka lalu merapihkan seragam luka

„"Sa~mu~rai ^^" luka tersenyum manis lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama berwarna ungu di kasur bersprei putih itu

„"dasar anak muda ^^" dell tersenyum lalu menyelimuti tubuh luka dengan selimut biru muda

„"honne,..janji ya jangan bilang papa soal ini..?"

„"..as ur wish my lady ^^,..good night" dell keluar kamar luka, meninggalkan luka yang sedang dilanda cinta itu

…

KRIIINNGG KRIINNNGG~~

Tepat pukul 06.00, Jam weeker berwarna biru muda itu berdering memenuhi ruangan kecil. Berusaha membangunkan pemuda berambut biru yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya

"khh~,…" menjulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan jam weeker itu, pemuda itu kembali tidur, menutup badannya dengan selimut secara keseluruhan

"onii~chaaa~~nnn~~ ayo banguunn~" suara gadis manis berambut biru pendek mencoba membangunkan kakak laki-lakinya dengan menarik selimut biru yang menutupi tubuh kakaknya. Memperlihatkan tubuh pemuda itu yang dibalut piyama biru begambar pinguin, sangat manis untuk ukuran pemuda kelas 3 sma

"kaiko-chan~ kau tahu kan semalam aku belajar sampai malam,..tolong biarkan akutidur nyenyak~~"pinta kakaknya itu

"demo kaito-nii,..katanya mau liat muka gebetan kaiko~" kaiko mencoba membujuk kaito-kakaknya- agar segera bangun

"ah~ ok..ok,..dimana dia,..?" kaito mengusap matanya lalu duduk, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya

"didepan~ dia ngajak kaiko berangkat bareng /" wajah manis kaiko merona merah, ia lalu menarik tangan kakaknya untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang ia sukai

"uh,..?dia..?" kaito mencoba menajamkan matanya melihat sosok pemuda jangkung berambut coklat dengan motor besar berwarna merahnya dari balkon rumahnya

"hmm,..?" sosok yang di maksud kaiko mendongak, melihat kaito dan kaiko yang berada di balkon "ohayo ^^" sapa pemuda tampan itu ramah

"ohayo! :D" jawab kaito dengan polosnya

"niichan baka! Itu salam untuk kaiko!" kaiko memukul kakaknya pelan

"eh! Tapi dia melihat ke aku,..berarti salamnya untukku kan?" tanya kaito masih dengan polosnya

"aaa..! baka niichan baakaa oniichaannnn!"

"ohayo kaiko-chama..~" sapa pemuda berambut coklat itu yang tepat membuat kaiko salah tingkah

"o-ohayo meito-senpai,..k-kaiko kesana sebentar lagii..!" teriak kaiko dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah

"tipemu sangat jantan ya kaiko-chan?" tanya kaito dengan polosnya,,tak sadar jika sosok pemuda bernama meito dibawah dapat mendengar kata-kata kaito

"pphhtt ^^" meito mencoba menahan tawanya

"../ baaaakkaaaa oniiiiiichhhaaaaaaaannnnnn..!"

...

„"humm,..?" kaito menengok ke bawah rumahnya. Terlihat adik manisnya masih mengobrol dengan pemuda tampan berambut coklat tua itu,.."nyamnyam,.."tersenyum pelan lalu menghabiskan sarapannya. Wajar jika mereka massih berada di rumah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30, maih cukup pagi untuk berangkat sekolah karena sekolah mulai jam 07.15

„"onii~chann~,..kaiko berangkat" teriak sang adik sedikit mengagetkan kakaknya yang sedang meminum susu

„"ah~ iya kaiko-chan,..hati-hati yaa~ uhmm~ meito-kun,..tolong jaga adikku ya ^^" kaito bergegas turun ke bawah, sekedar memberikan senyum manisnya pada adiknya

„"onii senyum ke aku ato meito-senpai? Huh ==" kaiko memakai mencium tangan kakaknya hormat, lalu menggandeng meito ke halaman

„"hati-hati yaa~~"

„"pasti~ terimakasih sudah percayakan kaiko-chan pada saya ^^" meito tersenyum hangat lalu memakai helmnya, menaiki motornya bergegas berangkat mengantarkan kaiko

‚'sepertinya aku kenal seragam itu..' bathin kaito setelah melihat sosok meito dan adiknya menghilang dari penglihatannya

"wah! Jadi dia cewe idaman meito? Polossnyaa~"

„"eh,..?" suara perempuan yang tak terlalu asing bagi kaito mengagetkan lamunan kaito

"..?eh,..kamu,..budaknya si luka kan..?" dengan santainya perempuan berambut coklat pemilik suara itu menyapa kaito dengan tidak sopannya

"..aa~aku bukan budaknya kok" kaito menggaruk kepalanya polos,..

"kau kakak dari kaiko-chan?" tanya perempuan itu lagi

„"ah! Kok tau sih :D" kaito menghampiri perempuan itu „"aku kaito,..salam kenal ^^" kaito menjulurkan tangannya ramah, bermaksud berkenalan

„"...meiko.."perempuan itu hanya melihat tangan kaito lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya

„"ehh~ dari mana kau tahu..?" kaito berlari mengambil tas dan mengunci rumahnya lalu menghampiri perempuan bernama meiko itu

„"kau polos, sama seperti kaikochan.."jawab meiko singkat

„"ah iya,..berangkat bareng yuk~ kamu dari sekolah mana..?"

„"bukan urusanmu kan,..baka.."

„"eh,..g-gomenn" kaito menghentikan langkahnya lalu tertunduk merasa bersalah

„"hh~.."meiko menarik lengan jas kaito „"aku meiko,..kakaknya meito,..kau tahu kan wajah kita berdua mirip,..aku harap kau tidak melarang hubungan meito dan kaikochan hanya gara-gara aku dan meito sekolah di sekolah swasta jelek sebelah sekolahmu

„"eh,..? ah pantas saja aku seperti ingat dengan seragam yang kalian pakai ^^ ternyata~ heheh XD"

„"kau,..tak merasa aneh berjalan denganku,..? Level kita benar-benar berbeda.."

„"Daijoubu,..dimataku semuanya sama mei-nee :3"kaito menggenggam tangan meiko lalu menggoyangkan gandengannya, persis seperti anak kecil

„"k-kau,..nee..?"

„"eh,..? Kenapa? Gak ada salahnya kan XD"

„"hmm~"meiko tersenyum manis, lalu menarik badan kaito memasuki angkutan umum yang sedang berhenti

„"e-ehh,..onee-san..?"

„"daijoubu kaito-chan,..kau tak pernah naik angkutan umum kan ^^"

„"eh,..e-etoo /" kaito menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

„"anak highclass sepertimu mustahil naik angkutan umum, tapi aku akan merubah kemustahilan itu ^^ kau tahu kan tak ada yang mustahil,..heheh ^^" meiko mengacak rambut kaito pelan lalu memilih tempat duduk disusul dengan kaito yang mengekornya

...

End of chap 02

Review please to read next chapter XDD wakakak~


End file.
